bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kensuke Tendou
Kensuke Tendou '(猿飛サスケ, ''Tendou Kensuke),is a shinigami and former captain of the 10th division, who left soul society and is currently living in exile in the human world., well known through out the Soul Society for his bravery and skills; and was considered to be one of the most powerful captains alive. He is also a student of former 13th division captain jushiru ukitake having studied under the latter for many years , uchiro ukitake came across the child at an unknown era and, deciding that Kensuke was an exceptionally strong child, took Kensuke in to become an apprentice under his tutelage. He is currently a student at Karakura High School though he continues to perform his shinigami duties in Karakura Town. despite not being affiliated with soul society anymore he has been given the moniker "'''Tenryu”'('天龍''Heaven Dragon'') Appearance Kensuke is a young with black hair He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes. When in his spiritual form, Kensuke wears standard Shinigami,He also wore the uniform of Karakura High School. Personality A slacker by nature, Kensuke maintains a carefree, e is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people he meets.hecan become very angry when his friends are in danger or if they get injured, blaming himself if something goes wrong during a mission. He is also willing to sacrifice things that are important to him in order to save his friends, If he is not able to protect his loved ones, he begins to shift into his "Tenryu" personality, and takes extreme measures in order save others, caring little for the well-being of his opponents. However, Kensuke avoids changing his personality, swearing that he will never kill. He tries to avoid the deaths of as many people as possible. Background From a young age he had exceptional spiritual energy which used to leak out during the night time, this high concentration of spiritual energy affected Kensuke mother as she was unable to bear it, though his father was able to keep up with it. His parents decided to keep it a secret from him that his spiritual power was the cause of his mother failing health, as they didn't want to hurt the young boy's feelings. It was during this time a man from the 13th division came and told him about the Shinō Academy, a place where people like him with exceptional spiritual power went to train and become a shinigami, since Kensuke spiritual power was leaking out he needed to control it. He decided to go to the academy and train himself to become a shinigami for the sake of his parents and for himself. He was considered a model students and even a little above average known for his accomplishments in the Kido arts and also for his skills in swordsmanship. He was requested to be transferred to the 13th division where he would go on to train under the tutelage of its then captain jushiru ukitake. He learned a great deal from his captain further gaining skills in his swordsmanship’s as well as becoming a skills master in flash steps, Later on he applied for the captaincy exams which he passed and thus was made new captain of the 10th division. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. The simple release of his spiritual power immediately affects the environment, and results in a large shockwave emanating from his being when his spiritual pressure, In fact, it is so great that Kensuke can fight on par with two other captain-level opponents without using his full power, His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. His reiatsu is also known to be very dense and heavy. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. Without any visible effort. Master Swordsmen Specialist: kensuke was considered to be one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatante as his sword have allowed him to become ambidextrous, His speed often makes his first strike the most deadly, though he is shown to be very lethal no matter the strike when combining his speed with his swordsmanship. Due to the nature of his zanpakutō, Once he releases, his swordsmanship becomes his primary means of fighting and he becomes extremely dangerous, Kensuke is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. shockwave: He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, his shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Flash Steps Master: Sasuke is well known for his use of Flash Steps. He is considered as one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. as is his mastery of Shunpo. He can easily keep up with Captain-level enemies. When using his shunpo to it's maximum it almost seems as if he has simply vanished and then reappeared elsewhere. He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that Kariya is in the vicinity. Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. This is another technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin. kidō Master: Being a former captain of the 10th division, kensuke has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. He can use both high and low level spells with devastating results. Being a former member of the 4th division he is also well versed in healing kidō. • Hadō #4. Byakurai '''(白雷, Pale Lightning): This is Kensuke's favorite spell and he is exceedingly proficient with it. fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from his finger. Though this is a low level spell, such is kensuke's skill and strength that he can do devastating amounts of damage using just this spell • Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon): fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion. He is very proficient with this particular spell and can use it without its incarnation. • '''Hado Hyōga Seiran (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm) A spell that fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area as well as destroying a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. It is also strong enough to go through Danku, which can block any Destructive spell numbered 89 or less. While both number and classification of this particular spell is not expressly stated, it is clearly a Destructive spell • Bakudo #81 Danku '''(斷空, Splitting Void) Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.27 This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's Hadō #88 • Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō''' (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. High Intellect: He has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kensuke is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, Kensuke has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. During his days as a Shinigami Captain, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami, he already has durability that allows him to be hit with and survive damage that would kill a typical Human. He is shown to sustain multiple enemies while continuing to fight on. He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress and easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, much like a berserker, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. Zanpakutō Tsukimusha(月武者, Moon Warrior ; "God Moon" in the English dub): When sealed, Tsukihime takes the form of a regular katana, with a simple golden cross guard, with a simple circular frame. It has a white handle and white sheathe. [http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]: It is released by the phrase "Bright” '''(明るいakarui) He is then completely enveloped by a surge of blue reiatsu that closes around him sword.Tsukimusha remains as a japanese katana that keeps it's natural appearance. However, it is surrounded in an immense blue reiatsu aura. ''Shikai Special Ability'': The main ability of his zanpakuto allows kensuke to absorb into his blade, spiritual energy from the surrounding area, from an opponents attack, or from within his own reserves, then convert and release it into forms of highly condensed spiritual energy capable of producing various blue-colored energy based techniques. these techniques are generally either a blue color . '''Tsukiba Zesshō(月牙絶衝, Moo''n Fang Finishing Thrust): Kensuke uses Tsukiba Zesshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent.This technique is Tsukimusha's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive blue-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. '''Tsukikei'(月景, Moonscape): This form increases creates a spherical formation of blue energy, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. It was strong enough to completely obliterate a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack is so powerful that kensuke himself has to Flash Step away Tsukiseiho (月花斉放, Hundred Moon Campaign): The supreme technique that Tsukimusha has, it creates several hundred blasts of blue energy that erupt from Tsukimusha's blade and can cause immense damage to anyone it hits. It has also been shown to be immensely damaging to the surrounding area of which it is fired. It should also be noted that Kensuke has compared the speed of the blasts to an Arrancar's Bala. [http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai]: Daijin Tsukimusha (大神月武者, Great Deity moon warrior): In Bankai, his appearance changes radically. He now wears a white topcloak that splits into two sections near his waist. It covers his entire body, even his arms, legs, hands and feet.,This coat is part of Kensuke's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of kensuke's Reiatsu, The zanpakutō change in appearance to a long sword,. A long black hilt completes the design . . This releases the true power of his Bankai and makes him very powerfull. ''Bankai Special Ability:While in Bankai, he can use all of his Shikai techniques, which are explosively strengthened with the power of his Bankai. . His energy attacks in Bankai are white with red outlines, combining the two shikai colors. He also gains several new abilities; *'Enhanced Tsukiba Denshō': Daijin Tsukimusha retains the use of Tsukiba zesshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. The energy can cut through virtually anything and the whip extends outwards up to a maximum of one-hundred feet. *'Enhanced Strength': kensuke's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his great strength He is able to cut cleanly through several mountains with a simple flick of his wrist, *'Hyper-Speed Combat': In bankai form his already impressive speed is further enhanced, he is able to outstrip captain level shinigami in terms of speed. His new speed is great enough, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse and distract his opponent. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Though already possessing an immense spiritual power, once his bankai is released his spiritual energy becomes much more heavier and dense, flowing throughout the surrounding area. *'Enhanced Durability:'''Kensuke's durability is significantly increased during Bankai. When when gran rey cero was fired at his being, Kensuke meerly stodd up and shrugged the attack off.